


A Periodic Curse

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cursed, GISHWHES, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Dean are hit with a creative curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Periodic Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gishwhes submission for this year. Hello fanfic item :D
> 
> #61 - IMAGE. Create a short "Supernatural"-related horror story out of the abbreviations of the elements of the Periodic Table. You may only use each letter from each abbreviation once (so you'd have roughly - 225 letters to use). The more coherent the story, the better.


End file.
